Answer Me This
by jenolas
Summary: Sam has a frustrating day in Lothlorien as he tries to find answers to a few simple questions.Haldir has some fun with Merry and Pippin, and whose special day is it?
1. Many Questions, No Answers

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Answer Me This  
  
Sam loved being in Lothlórien. He loved the peace he found in Calas Galadhon, the beauty of the Lady Galadriel, and most of all he loved being among the Galadhrim. The problem was, most of them could not speak his language, nor he theirs. His many questions remained largely unanswered unless he happened upon Aragorn in a forthcoming mood. Unfortunately for Sam, today was not one of those days.  
  
Aragorn was nowhere to be found all morning and when he returned to their camp he just sat quietly at the foot of one of the mellorn trees, smoking his pipe and looking very worried. When Sam approached him with his most recent question, Aragorn merely looked at him, his eyes focussed on some distant thought.  
  
"I have much on my mind, Samwise. Perhaps you could ask me another time or maybe Legolas will be able to answer when he returns for the evening meal," he suggested, not unkindly, but definitely dismissively.  
  
The message was not lost on Sam, and taking Aragorn's response for the dismissal it obviously was, he retreated back to his bedroll, muttering to himself and thinking uncharitable thoughts about their new leader. His mood improved slightly when he saw that Frodo was now awake and actually smiling for a change.  
  
"I see Aragorn is in one of his moods, again," he said as he accepted the mug of tea Sam handed him.  
  
"A fine one you are to talk about moodiness, Mr Frodo," he said a little harshly, still annoyed at the Ranger.  
  
"I know, and I am sorry it upsets you so, Sam," Frodo said, taking a bite of the bread roll Sam had also offered him. In truth he was not hungry, but he knew that the gesture would appease his friend somewhat. It did and Sam smiled happily to see Frodo's appetite had apparently returned.  
  
"It's not your fault, Mr Frodo, it's that..Ring," he said in an aggrieved tone of voice "It sets everyone on edge. I know I should not be angry with Aragorn because he also has a heavy burden to bear, but it was just a simple question."  
  
"Maybe I can help you, what did you want to know?" enquired Frodo, easily guessing the question was something to do with the Elves. Sam had almost as many questions about them as there were leaves in Lothlórien.  
  
"It's about the singing. Ever since we arrived, and the Elves heard the news about Gandalf, the songs have been the mournful kind." Seeing Frodo raise an eyebrow at that assertion, Sam quickly continued. "Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining about their laments. Even though I do not understand the words, the melodies are hauntingly sad and a fitting tribute to Gandalf."  
  
"Yes they are, so what is it that is bothering you?" asked Frodo, now so curious that he did not realise he had finished the first bread roll and was beginning the second. Sam did notice, however, and breathed a small sigh of relief and deemed it wiser to say nothing about food lest Frodo stop eating.  
  
"Have you not noticed that the songs they are singing this afternoon are. well.. cheerful, rather than melancholy?" asked Sam. They both listened for a few moments and Frodo nodded agreement.  
  
"You are right, Sam. The melodies are distinctly on the joyful side, but I am afraid I cannot make out the meaning of the words. You will have to wait for Legolas to return, I am sure he will be willing to translate a happy song for you," Frodo tired to assure him, much to Sam's disappointment, for he was not really confident that Legolas would answer his question.  
  
"Oh well, it can't be helped, I suppose. I will wait if I must. Have some more tea?" he asked, setting aside his disappointment for now. He took Frodo's empty mug and refilled it before he had a chance to refuse.  
  
"It is very quiet around here, where are Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked as he looked around their camp and failed to see either of them.  
  
"They mentioned something about exploring the woods earlier, I suppose they can not be too far away," answered Sam.  
  
"I hope they do not cause any trouble," said Frodo dubiously, feeling uncertain as to the wisdom of letting his mischievous kin out of his sight.  
  
"I am sure the Elves can handle a couple of rogues such as Merry and Pip, Besides, since neither party can understand the other, you can rest assured that those two will not be able to say anything that might insult our hosts," said Sam, pleased to hear Frodo laugh out loud, It had been far too long since any of the Fellowship had cause to be merry.  
  
"I hope you are right, Sam," he said.  
  
*********  
  
Merry and Pippin had provided at least one of their hosts with a source of amusement, rather than insult. The two young Hobbits had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to follow Haldir, for they were very curious about the somewhat aloof Elf. Naturally Haldir was well aware of their rather loud and obvious attempt to track him, and he made a game of sometimes allowing them to almost creep up on him, while at other times he would disappear into the trees, only to reappear suddenly in front of the startled Hobbits further down the track.  
  
Fortunately Sam was correct about the language difficulties, otherwise Haldir might have taken offence at the rather scathing comments from his two stalkers once they realised they were being teased by the Elf. He understood the angry gestures and merely laughed as he waved goodbye, before disappearing back into the forest. Merry and Pippin decided to choose a different subject, one who they could understand, and headed down the path that Legolas and Gimli had taken earlier that morning. It seemed to be a well used trail, and even their limited tracking skills allowed them to find the large glade where the Elves often gathered. To their chagrin, there was not a single golden haired being in sight, but as they turned to leave they heard a well-known voice call to them.  
  
"Hold on, young Hobbits, I will accompany you back to the campsite,' said Gimli.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" asked Merry.  
  
"He is involved in some 'Elvish business' as he put it. He had the nerve to send me back to make his apologies to Aragorn, he will not be joining us tonight," explained Gimli.  
  
"I take it you were not invited?" asked Pip, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Merry for his tactless comment.  
  
"Humph," grunted the Dwarf. "Who would want to spend the whole evening listening to totally incomprehensible elvish gibberish, anyway?" His gruff declaration did nothing to hide his affront, and both Merry and Pippin knew of at least one Dwarf who would willing spend his evening in such a manner.  
  
"Well, all our hunting has made me hungry," said Pippin. "Let's go and make sure Sam is preparing enough dinner for us all."  
  
"What were you hunting?" asked Gimli, as far as he was aware there was no game in this part of Calas Galadhon.  
  
"Haldir," replied Merry smugly.  
  
"Obviously your prey eluded you," replied Gimli, not surprised by anything these two might venture.  
  
"There is always tomorrow," said Pippin wickedly. "Oh, I just thought of something. If we do not tell Sam that Legolas is not having his evening meal with us until AFTER he has cooked."  
  
" ..There will be all the more for us," said Merry, completing his cousin's thought.  
  
Sam was not particularly perturbed by his cousin's small deception, but he was totally unimpressed when he discovered Legolas was dining elsewhere.  
  
"How inconsiderate of him, and just when I have something very important to ask him," he muttered as he served the delicious looking stew he had made.  
  
"What did you wish to know?" asked Aragorn, feeling guilty for ignoring Sam earlier.  
  
"Listen to the singing," he instructed, pleased to see that everyone obeyed and remained silent for a few moments. "It sounds very cheerful to me and I want to know what makes the Elves so happy tonight."  
  
"It is a 'Conception Day' song," said Aragorn with a slight shrug, as if that explained everything.  
  
"And what would a 'conception day' be?" asked Sam, none the wiser for having heard Aragorn's answer.  
  
"The Elves celebrate the anniversary of their conception, it is a very joyful day for the Elf in question," explained Aragorn. The Hobbits still looked confused until Boromir spoke up.  
  
"In terms you might understand better, Aragorn means that they are singing to celebrate what you might term an Elf's birthday. It is usual for an Elf to be born one year after their conception day," he stated. Six pairs of eyes turned to stare at the Man of Gondor who they knew was uncomfortable around Elves, and who rarely joined in the Hobbits' conversations.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"My brother, Faramir has made it his business to learn all he can of the customs and lore of the Fair Folk, as he calls Elves. One day when we were still young boys, Gandalf told us of this particular celebration," he explained. What he did not mention was that the young Faramir had consequently earned Denethor's wrath when he asked his father if he could celebrate his conception day rather than his birthday. Denethor had angrily refused and that year neither of the boys had been afforded their usual birthday feast.  
  
"But what is a 'conception' day?" asked Pippin innocently. Boromir deferred to Aragorn to offer the explanation.  
  
"The day on which the Elf was conceived, of course," said Aragorn simply.  
  
"Oh, I understand now," said Pippin, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink.  
  
"So it is someone's Conception Day, but whose?" asked Sam, dismayed to have one question answered only to be faced with another.  
  
"Well, I promised not to say anything, but.." Gimli stammered.  
  
"Legolas! It is Legolas' Conception Day!" declared Sam happy to have finally found his answers. The happiness lasted for only a moment. "I wonder how old he is?" 


	2. Revenge

Answer Me This  
  
Chapter 2. Revenge  
  
The late afternoon sun was filtering through the golden leaves of the mellryn by the time Legolas returned to the camp, but not even the warmth of the soft breeze that gently rustled through the trees could take the chill off the reception he received from the Hobbits.  
  
"How very unsociable of someone not to share their birthday. er. I mean conception day with their friends," said Pippin loudly to no one in particular.  
  
"I would have expected better manners from an Elf," added Sam fixing Legolas with a disappointed glare.  
  
"How could you do that to Gimli?" asked Merry, anger in his voice at the insult he felt the Dwarf had suffered at the hands of the Elf.  
  
"Do what?" asked Legolas, his confusion as to what had earned him the wrath of the light-hearted Hobbits easily recognisable by the frown creasing his usually smooth brow.  
  
"Not invite him to your birthday party, of course," he answered.  
  
"I did not break my word and tell them, they guessed!" exclaimed Gimli as Legolas in turn glared in hurt surprise at the Dwarf.  
  
"Had he been taking a little more notice, friend Gimli would have realised that he was at my 'party'. I sent him back here because Haldir invited me to accompany him to the northern border where he was expecting to meet a messenger from Mirkwood. We have only just returned," explained Legolas. Aragorn looked interested in that statement, and nodded slightly as he caught the "Later" that Legolas mouthed silently.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I did wonder why we were having such a splendid feast for lunch when normally it's just a piece of that lembas stuff, and maybe a goblet of wine," commented Gimli, suddenly feeling a little foolish.  
  
"So Gimli has no need to feel slighted, but why the secrecy anyway?" asked Boromir curiously. Everyone listened intently to the answer for they all wanted to know.  
  
"I offer any information I have in regard to matters affecting the Fellowship or our quest," said Legolas his eyes bright with anger. "Am I not entitled to some privacy in matters that concern only myself?"  
  
"Of course you are, and I apologise for not respecting your wishes, however inadvertently," said Gimli.  
  
"It is just that we are all quite fond of you and wanted to share your special day," said Sam, also feeling a little guilty that he had felt like accusing Legolas of being mean.  
  
"Yes, that is all we wanted to do," added Frodo, looking around to see the others nodding in agreement. "I am sorry if we offended you, but a birthday is a very important event in the Shire."  
  
Legolas smiled, his anger quickly dissipating as he noted the hurt looks on the hobbits' faces. He was really quite fond of the gentle Shire folk and did not wish to cause them any further upset. Rather than explain that he allowed his elvish kin to celebrate his conception day, albeit in a subdued manner out of respect for their grief over Gandalf, he made a suggestion he was certain they would appreciate. "I believe it is custom in the Shire for the one who is celebrating the day to give presents rather than receive them," he said, smiling as four faces brightened considerably. "Perhaps you will allow me to do likewise?"  
  
"Oh, yes please!" exclaimed Merry and Pippin in unison.  
  
"Well, since I need time to arrange your gifts, shall we celebrate my belated conception day in the manner of the Shire at the evening meal?" asked Legolas. Everyone nodded in agreement, and as the Hobbits gathered for a brief discussion as to the food for the special dinner, Legolas drew Aragorn and Boromir aside to inform them of the news from Mirkwood.  
  
"There are increasing numbers of orc attacks on the northern borders and my father sends warning that he believes Sauron's forces are readying for an invasion," he said.  
  
"Yes, it would seem likely," agreed Boromir. "He is using similar tactics against the south, the borders of Gondor are often raided these days."  
  
"It is not good news, but neither is it unexpected. We will have to be on our guard even more," said Aragorn. "Can you feel anything, Legolas?" asked Aragorn referring to the Elf's ability to sense the shadow in Mirkwood  
  
"Not in Lothlorien, but once we are out of the protection of the Lady of the Golden Wood, I should be able to sense the approach of the dark forces," replied Legolas.  
  
"That is a handy ability to possess," commented Boromir, turning to face the group of Hobbits as he heard his name called.  
  
"Boromir! We need your help!" Pippin was shouting, signalling for the man of Gondor to join them.  
  
"Obviously hatching some secret mischief," said Aragorn. "I would be very wary if I were you, Legolas. Who knows what the Hobbits may have planned for you tonight!"  
  
*********  
  
As it happened, all they were planning was the preparation of a birthday cake for Legolas. They decided that it was Boromir who should be sent to ask Lord Celeborn for the ingredients Sam needed.  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"You are a very brave warrior, Boromir, that is why you should be the one to approach Lord Celeborn," Pippin said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Even Frodo is a little afraid of him," teased Merry, ducking the pillow Frodo threw at him in mock anger.  
  
"He is a very formidable Elf Lord," agreed Sam. "But the Steward of Gondor's son should have no trouble asking for a few cooking supplies. While you are there, perhaps you could ask if he knows how old Legolas is?" he added, the question of the Elf's age still plaguing him.  
  
Boromir returned shortly from a partly successful mission, informing Sam that he would be allowed access to the communal kitchens to complete his project, but that if Celeborn knew how old Legolas was, he was keeping it to himself. Sam was naturally disappointed, but soon forgot about it as, unable to resist the lure of a visit to a kitchen of any description, all four Hobbits quickly disappeared leaving Aragorn and Boromir to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in peace. Legolas and Gimli had also gone about some errand or other, no doubt seeking suitable gifts for the Hobbits, thought Aragorn as he relaxed against the tree trunk as he smoked his pipe.  
  
By the time the evening meal was ready, everyone sat around the campfire eagerly anticipating the Elf's return. He and Gimli walked back into the camp, and the Hobbits were pleased to note that the Dwarf carried a pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Surprise!" the Hobbits shouted as Legolas made his way to his usual place beside Aragorn. On a small table in front of him was a large birthday cake, elaborately decorated with pale green icing and many small leaves made of sugar surrounding the lone candle in the centre.  
  
"Do you like the cake?" asked Sam. "I do not know how old you are, but I doubt we could find enough candles, so I just settled on the one."  
  
"The cake looks delicious, thank you Samwise," said Legolas as he admired the Hobbit's culinary effort. "Do I give my presents out now or would you rather we ate the cake?" he asked.  
  
"That is a difficult choice for our small friends," laughed Boromir. "Gimli, would you care to wager on whether the cake or the gifts win?" The Dwarf merely laughed and shook his head.  
  
"It is your birth. I mean, conception day cake, you choose," answered Frodo. Legolas chose to give the gifts and they watched eagerly as he reached into the pack he had placed behind him on the ground.  
  
"For the Hobbits, a bag of fresh elvish mushrooms," he said handing the bag to Sam who accepted it gratefully. "There are an equal number for each of you," he added with a smile as he saw the dubious looks on Merry and Pippin's faces.  
  
"I would not eat them all at once if I were you," warned Aragorn. "They are unlike mushrooms from the Shire, and one is enough to satisfy most hunger for quite a while."  
  
""Must be called 'lembas' mushrooms," whispered Pip to Merry.  
  
"For Aragorn and Boromir, a bottle of very good wine I obtained from Haldir," he said as he passed the bottle to Boromir.  
  
"From Minas Tirith, no less. No doubt we will use this to toast your good health this evening," said Boromir with a slight bow.  
  
"If you wish. I have not yet tried wine from that particular area, and I would be happy to share it with you and Aragorn," he said as he pulled the final item out of the pack. "And last but not least, for my good friend Gimli, an elvish whetstone. May your axe never be dull," he said as Gimli accepted the gift.  
  
"This is a very good stone, many thanks, Legolas," said Gimli, admiring the weight of the stone and the fact that the Dwarfish runes that were carved into the surface spelled his name.  
  
"Yes, we all thank you, Legolas. Happy Conception Day!" they shouted joyfully. "Blow the candle out!" Making a great show of it, Legolas quickly extinguished the flame, and taking the knife Sam offered him, began cutting the cake into generous portions.  
  
"There is just one more thing. I hear that Haldir has been rather unfriendly towards some of my fellow Walkers," said Legolas in a tone that Aragorn recognised as a portent to elvish mischief making. "It may be of some interest to Merry and Pippin that I happen to know where the pool is in which Haldir likes to bathe. Usually early in the morning, as Lord Celeborn reliably informs me," he said with a smile at the two young Hobbits.  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged a wink, and it was no surprise to any of the Fellowship that the next morning Haldir seemed to have misplaced his clothes while bathing. 


End file.
